Jessie's Girl
by robin's clone
Summary: Ron begins to feel left out as his friends grow closer.


Jessie is a friend,

**Disclaimer:** I sincerely wish that I owned Harry Potter and the song, but sadly I don't.

**Ron's POV**

At first most people barely noticed any change between my two best friends, but really what was there to notice? Neither one was known for their great bursts of emotion –that was my job. And they were already joined at the hip, so really when they started dating nobody really noticed anything, nobody except me. I noticed. Although I have been accused of being stupid, dimwitted and having only two different emotions, I'm not as unobservant as people like to think.

I saw the changes, yes they were subtle, but we'd been friends for a long time prior to their new relationship and I knew their habits fairly well. For example Hermione always chews on her quills when she's working on a particularly hard potions essay. And Harry constantly runs his hands through his hair when he's agitated. Since they've been dating Hermione stares at Harry more than her homework and books. And Harry spends more time playing with her hair than his own.

Having observed all of this, I have come to one simple conclusion: I am jealous of my two best friends.

'_**Jessie is a friend,**_

_**Yeah, I know he's been **_

_**A good friend of mine**_

_**But lately something's changed**_

_**That ain't hard to define**_

_**Jessie's got himself a girl **_

_**And I want to make her mine**_

_**And she's watching him with those eyes**_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body,**_

_**I just know it**_

_**Yeah 'n' he's holding her **_

_**In his arms late,**_

_**Late at night**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?'**_

Yes I said it, I am jealous of my two best friends. Maybe it's illogical because I could've stepped up and asked Hermione on a date, or to join me on a walk around the lake, but never did. Didn't really want to either, that is until now. And perhaps Harry deserves some happiness, but that doesn't really have to mean I have to be happy about them too, does it?

Regardless of their relationship I've determined to pretend that nothings changed. Besides if I didn't hang out with them who would I spend all of my time with? No one that's who.

However, that doesn't mean that there aren't awkward moments. Sometimes I walk in on them making kissy faces at each other and whispering in each other's ears, it's almost enough to put one off of food, almost. At these times I feel like an extra seeker on an already amazing Quidditch team, they don't really need me and I just hover there on my broomstick doing nothing. This happens so often that I've taken to doing my homework just so I won't go stark raving mad.

'_**I play along with the charade,**_

_**There doesn't seem to be **_

_**A reason to change**_

_**You know, I feel so dirty**_

_**When they start talking cute**_

_**I wanna tell her that I love her,**_

_**But the point is probably moot**_

'_**Cause she's watching him with those eyes**_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body,**_

_**I just know it**_

_**And he's holding her **_

_**In his arms late, late at night**_

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

_**Like Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman,**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?'**_

I've also taken to comparing myself to Harry, something I haven't done in a long time. Being one of the heroes of the Wizarding World has its perks, to say the least. But there is something that I'm missing, I just don't know what. Harry finally topped out at 1.83 meters; but I'm still taller, so that's not the issue. I'm vain enough to think that I'm more attractive in the face department, because do girls really think that glasses are cute?

As for our physical bodies I'd say that we're about even, it's hard to tell because I can't really stare at him as we get ready for bed, only quick glances out of the corners of my eyes. I'll admit that Harry is smarter than me, and has quicker reflexes. But he's not much of a talker, maybe he's trying to imitate Cedric Diggory, who was more of the strong and silent type. Although Fred always told me it was because Cedric was too thick to string two words together, and I know Harry isn't dumb. I wish I knew his secret, whatever it is.

'_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,**_

_**Wondering what she don't see in me**_

_**I've been funny,**_

_**I've been cool with the line**_

_**Ain't that they way **_

_**Loves supposed to be?**_

_**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**I want Jessie's girl,**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

_**Like Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**I want, I want, Jessie's girl.'**_

Part of me wishes that they would break up so that things could go back to the way that there were before. I know that's petty of me, but haven't we already discussed that I'm jealous of them? Maybe I'm not so much jealous of the fact that they are together and have dramatically changed the dynamics of our friendship. Or the fact that Harry is dating Hermione who I suppose is pretty and smart and everything. Maybe I'm jealous of the fact that they've found each other, someone who wants nothing more than to just sit there together talking about nothing. To spend every waking moment together, and loves them in spite of their flaws. Nah, that can't be it. That's just was too deep for me.


End file.
